


Mystery

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [12]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Мью научился не строить планов с Галфом по утрам. Если он захочет позвонить тем вечером, чтобы обсудить их персонажей, он подождет, пока его Яй Нонга накормят, и он будет в сознании. Иногда Галф заходит так далеко, что даже говорит, как сильно он ненавидит людей в общем. Он говорит это, сидя на коленях Мью, смотря футбол в своем телефоне.Часть 12/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 5





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

— Пи'Мью, я думаю, что мы с моей девушкой собираемся расстаться.

Мью смотрит на своего младшего. Сейчас он выглядит короче, меньше. Его лицо такое открытое и пустое, и Мью ясно видит следы его тревоги и страха. Галф не прячется в данный момент. 

— Мне жаль, — говорит Мью. — Скажи мне, как я могу помочь. 

Галф нарушает зрительный контакт и смотрит на свои ноги.   
— Пум и я не можем продолжать в том же духе. 

Это шокирует Мью — услышать ее имя. Как бы осторожно он не произносил имя своего бывшего, странно, что Галф так свободно произносит ее имя. Но, возможно, это потому, что она не его бывшая. И, возможно, это хорошо. Имя делает ее реальной, делает ее настоящей. Все те вещи, которые Мью пытался отменить, избегая имени своего бывшего. 

Галф очерчивает форму в земле своей туфлей.   
— Я не хочу терять то, что у нас есть. — он смотрит на Мью и, кажется, умоляет глазами, словно прося понимания. — Но я больше не могу быть ее парнем. Это нечестно по отношению к ней… и, может быть, это нечестно по отношению ко мне. 

Мью не знает, что сказать. Может быть, он вообще ничего не должен говорить. Его работа должна заключаться в том, чтобы слушать. Галф может быть откровенным, но он не всегда так открыт для обмена информацией без дополнительных вопросов. Он ведет их к скамейке, где они могут сесть и поговорить. 

Галф опирается локтями на колени.   
— Три года, Пи. Ты когда-нибудь был с кем-то так долго?

Мью смеется.   
— Нет. — он уже чувствует себя плохо подготовленным, чтобы давать советы. Тем более, что Мью и его бывшая девушка расстались на таких безболезненных условиях. Они по-прежнему отправляют друг другу поздравительные открытки на дни рождения. 

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

— Хм?

— Что мне делать?

Мью смотрит в его глаза. Что он может сказать? Он ничего не знает об их любви, об их отношениях. Почему Галф обращается за советом к нему, а не к своим друзьям? Это потому, что он старше? Потому, что он не знает Пум? Потому, что он и Галф просто коллеги, а не друзья? 

Но потом Мью вспоминает о своем расставании. Он помнит, как приходил домой в пустой дом, чувствуя себя отвергнутым и преданным. Чувствуя себя нежеланным и думающим о том, с каких пор его партнер перестал любить его и собирался оставить его. 

— Ты должен поговорить с ней, — говорит он Галфу. — Несмотря ни на что, это решение должно быть принято вами обоими, а не только одним. — в конце концов, каждый партнер заслуживает этого. 

Галф кивает.   
— Конечно. Хотел бы я знать, что я чувствую. 

— Просто скажи все, что ты чувствуешь прямо сейчас.

Его младший закрывает глаза, брови нахмурились, а лоб сморщился.   
— Мы не влюблены, Пи. — он открывает глаза и смотрит на Мью. — Мы никогда не были влюблены. 

Мью может это понять. Они оба молоды. Первая любовь — не всегда настоящая любовь. И вы часто не понимаете этого, пока не почувствуете реальную вещь и не ощутите разницу. Некоторым не нужно сравнение, чтобы понять это. Некоторые приходят к такому выводу, потому что понимают, что там должно быть что-то большее. 

— Но ты любишь ее?

Галф кивает. Без колебаний.   
— Я всегда буду любить ее. Вот почему так трудно ее отпустить. Я не хочу терять нашу связь.

Мью совершенно вне его глубины. Он хотел бы помочь своему младшему.   
— Если вы любите друг друга, то вы должны попытаться все уладить. — слова кажутся тяжелыми, когда он их произносит. — Вы еще можете влюбиться, потому что там уже и так много любви.

Галф смеется. Это мягкий, израненный смех.   
— Нет, Пи. Это не то, кем мы являемся. Мы как пожилые люди. Никакой романтики, только дружеские отношения. 

— Я не понимаю.

— Я знаю. — Галф закрывает глаза и кивает. — Извини, Пи. В моих словах нет смысла. Это как будто… мы с ней никогда не должны были быть возлюбленными. Но мы должны были любить друг друга. Я не знаю, как объяснить. 

Мью хихикает.   
— Что это за фраза? Платонические родственные души?

— Хм? 

Мью пытается подобрать слова. Наконец он достает свой телефон.   
— Платонические… вот. Когда вы так сильно любите кого-то, что всегда можете быть с ними самим собой и разделяете особую связь, но у вас нет никаких романтических чувств к ним. 

— Платоническая родственная душа. — Галф повторяет слово несколько раз. — Да, это так. 

— Как ты думаешь, она чувствует то же самое? 

Его младший улыбается.   
— Да. Она будет в бешенстве, потому что не подумала об этом первой. — он смеется, но довольно скоро снова становится грустным. — Пи'Мью, кхраб? 

— Да? 

— Боюсь, я потеряю ее, если мы расстанемся. — Галф проводит пальцем по узору на скамейке. — Я почти не вижу ее, и я скучаю по ней. Быть парой вынуждает нас проводить время вместе. Но если мы расстанемся, боюсь, мы потеряем связь. 

— Возможно.

— Особенно, если я люблю кого-то еще. — Галф поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом на секунду, прежде чем отвести взгляд. — В будущем, я имею в виду.

— Кхраб. — Мью чувствует что-то в своей груди. Цветение, которое росло в нем все это время. Он не знает, что с этим делать, но оно все равно там. — Яй Нонг?

— Да, Кхун Пи? 

— Не торопись, — говорит он Галфу. — Поговори с ней. Не торопись. Посмотрите, как вы можете это решить, и будь настолько честен, насколько это возможно. Просто постарайся подумать над этим. 

Галф кивает и сглатывает.   
— Кхраб. Спасибо, Пи. 

— Ну же. — Mью встает и предлагает им войти внутрь. Из-за шума, их не искали до тех пор, пока дождь не прекратился, но, возможно, для них будет лучше находиться рядом с другими. — Всем будет интересно, куда мы пропали.

Галф смеется и следует за ним.   
— Мы улизнули, чтобы целоваться, конечно же. 

— Ты любишь распускать руки, Яй Нонг.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. У Кхун Пи хорошая задница.

***

Мью смотрит на свою одежду, разбросанную по всей комнате. На кровати, на полу, на комоде. Он не это имел в виду, когда попросил своих нынешних бывших друзей помочь ему разобрать свой шкаф. Он сидит на кровати, скрестив руки, и его кровяное давление повышается. 

Пи'Пи выходит из шкафа в яркой, разрисованной узорами рубашке.   
— Не ненавидь меня, потому что я красивый, — говорит он, а затем мурлычет. Он царапает в воздухе. — Мью, я не могу поверить, что у тебя есть что-то от гея. Это настоящий шелк, дорогой. 

— Я думаю, что худшая часть, — говорит Ай, выходя из шкафа, — это то, что у него она есть в двух разных цветах… — на ней та же рубашка только желтого цвета, завязанная на талии. Она и Пи вместе позируют. 

Мью смеется слишком сильно, чтобы услышать остальную часть их выпадов. Эти двое делают селфи, копируя фирменные позы Мью.   
— Я чувствую, как будто на меня напали, — говорит он им.

Ай смотрит на него сквозь руку, которая закрывает ее лицо.   
— Извини, что?

Пи хихикает и бросается обратно в шкаф, уже расстегивая шелковую рубашку.   
— Где одежда из твоих дней натурала, кха? 

Ай смотрит вверх, ее брови намекают на скептицизм.   
— Дни натурала?

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Мне всегда нравились оба, Пи, и ты это знаешь. 

— О, но ты был таким милым, когда встречался с женщинами, — голос Пи эхом отдается из шкафа. — Ты носил поло, и твои рубашки всегда были застегнуты до шеи. Так мило!

Ай натягивает пару брюк Мью на свои шорты.   
— Если ты растолстеешь, можно их мне? 

— Возьми их, — кричит Пи. — Он уже слишком толстый для них.

— Эй!

Пи выходит в узком поло с логотипом пингвина.   
— Как ты вообще умудрился влезть в эту штуку с таким вырезом, Мью?

Ай практически хихикает.   
— Пи'Mью, когда я вырасту, я хочу иметь такой же размер бюстгальтера, как и у тебя. — она хлопает своими ресницами и уклоняется от подушки, которую он бросает в нее. 

Телефон Мью звонит, и он очень благодарен за это. Это сообщение от Галфа. 

**Галф:**

Мы расстались.

Слова, кажется, зависают в воздухе. _Мы расстались._ Это заняло намного меньше времени, чем он думал. Разве он не сказал Галфу подумать над этим? Прошла всего лишь неделя. 

**Мью:**

Мне жаль, Яй Нонг.

**Галф:**

Кхун Пи занят сегодня вечером? Хочешь поиграть в видеоигры?

**Мью:**

Звучит хорошо.

**Галф:**

Я напишу, когда вернусь домой.

Мью оглядывается назад, чтобы увидеть, как Пи и Ай засовывают свернутые носки в поло, чтобы сделать поддельную грудь.

***

— Где ты? — Галф рычит через гарнитуру. 

Уже третий вечер подряд с момента расставания они играют в видеоигры, и Мью почти рад снова услышать резкий тон Галфа. Он мчится на холм и за несколько секунд убивает трех врагов. Он видит, как Галф ныряет в переулок, пока сам добивает остальных.

— Извини, кхраб. — Мью старается не смеяться. Это сложно, учитывая, как мило звучит Галф, когда он серьезен. 

— У меня нет аптечки, — ворчит он. — Я использовал её в последний раз, когда ты оставил меня без прикрытия. 

На этот раз Мью не скрывает своего смеха.   
— Сам виноват, ты всегда нападаешь без меня.

— Ты делаешь всё слишком долго. 

Мью смеется еще сильнее.   
— Вот на это ещё никто не жаловался. 

Галф ничего не говорит. Mью задается вопросом, услышал ли он его. Обычно, его умному младшему всегда есть что ответить.

— Яй Нонг? 

— Кхраб? — его голос выше, чем обычно.

— Ты хочешь мою аптечку?

Он слышит, как Галф делает глубокий вдох.   
— Я в порядке, кхраб. Давай останемся здесь, пока я восстанавливаюсь. — Они перезаряжают свое оружие, проверяют запасы и смотрят на карту. Еще несколько улиц до следующей точки сохранения. 

Мью никогда не противостоит Галфу, когда он становится слишком серьезным во время игр. Он понимает привлекательность полного контроля над чем-то, вроде аватара, по сравнению с реальной жизнью. Вот почему Мью так нравиться играть. Все в окружающей среде контролируется — сцена, реквизит, диалог. Даже время дня или года. Все, что нужно сделать актеру, это сыграть свою роль, как управлять аватаром. Так что он не винит Галфа за то, что он окунается с головой в это. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, если находит это восхитительным.

— Готов ли ты, Кхун Пи, кхраб? — Галф внезапно звучит так невинно. 

— О, ты вдруг стал вежливым? — Мью качает головой. — Яй Нонг планирует быть милым со мной теперь? 

Голос Галфа возвращается к нормальному тону.   
— Не испытывай судьбу, Пи. 

Он снова смеется. Внезапные изменения в Галфе являются бесконечным источником развлечений.   
— Все в порядке, кхраб. Яй Нонг очень милый, когда он серьезен.

— Пи!

***

**Мью:**

Я не знаю, правильно ли я это делаю.

**Ай:**

Ты должен быть более конкретным, Пи.

**Мью:**

Быть там для Галфа. Он не говорит об этом, а я не хочу поднимать эту тему.

**Ай:**

Что вы делали до сих пор?

**Мью:**

Мы играем в видеоигры. Он спит на моих коленях по утрам. Я заставляю его завтракать. Как обычно.

**Ай:**

Может это то, что ему нужно — обычность.

***

**Пи:**

Переспи с ним.

**Мью:**

Пи!

**Пи:**

Прости.

**Мью:**

Все в порядке.

**Пи:**

Переспи с ним, _кха_.

**Мью:**

С меня хватит.

***

**Милд:**

Где ты зарегистрирован?

**Мью:**

Что?

 **Милд:**

Для свадебных подарков.

**Мью:**

Только не ты тоже…

**Милд:**

ОффГан рекомендуют IKEA.

**Мью:**

Мы не поженимся. Прекрати это дерьмо.

**Милд:**

Ран хочет снять блог об этом.

***

**Ран:**

Эй, Пи!

**Мью:**

Нет.

**Ран:**

Что?

**Мью:**

Что бы это ни было, нет. Нет.

**Ран:**

Просто хотел спросить, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я сказал остальным прекратить дразнить вас с Нонгом. Но хорошо, круто. Поднять паруса!

**Мью:**

Я вас всех ненавижу.

***

Мью чувствует, как кто-то обхватывает его за талию. Он дергается и смотрит через плечо.   
— Что… — он останавливается и смеется. Это Галф. Он только на 50% уверен, что у него сердечный приступ. Частично потому, что он очень чувствителен к щекотке вокруг талии, и частично потому, что Галф никогда не инициирует объятья со спины. 

Он тянет руки Галфа, чтобы сжать их вокруг себя.   
— Я подумал, что ты призрак.

— Зачем призраку тебя обнимать? — хх, Галф. Под его дыханием его коллега бормочет: — Кто первым делом думает о призраке, а не о человеке, которого обнимает каждый день? — в его словах есть смысл.

В животе Мью что-то трепещет. Бабочки. Чертовы бабочки, потому что Галф обнимает его. Галф, который никогда не обнимает его, за исключением случаев, когда он сварливый, но в настоящее время он абсолютно сыт, не сонный, и он обнимает его. И он _все еще_ был маленьким негодником для него. 

— Оу, ты такой вредный, — скулит Мью. Он смотрит на своего младшего. — Разве я не обнимательный? 

Галф притягивает его к себе, и кажется, что он прижимается к его плечу. Он же не выдумывает это, верно?   
— Ну ты потолстел, так что очень обнимательный, ага, — дразнится Галф. 

— Ау! — он полностью поворачивается и обхватывает Галфа вокруг талии. — Нонг так жесток со своим Пи! — Мью трясет его живот вверх и вниз. Вскоре они оба смеются, к ним присоединяются члены съемочной команды, краснеющие при виде их обнимающихся.

Мью не знает, что вызвало эту смелость в Галфе. Он не знает, почему он это сделал или что это значит. Он знает, что это заставляет его чувствовать себя счастливым и обнадеживающим... и теплым.

***

_Может это то, что ему нужно — обычность._ Странно думать о чем-то обычном между ним и Галфом. Галф сидит на стуле — не обычно. Галф, сидящий на коленях у Мью, — обычно. Галф стоит в одиночестве — не обычно. Галф стоит с Мью, держащим его, — обычно. Галф общается с людьми - не обычно. Галф в объятиях Мью, а Мью общается с людьми — обычно. 

Временами, Мью так трудно понимать его Яй Нонга. На первый взгляд, Галф — это смесь личностей. Его первое впечатление о нем — стоический, мужественный и отчужденный. Уединен на прослушивании, в окружении людей, но, ни с кем не разговаривающий, его лицо твердое и холодное. Но вскоре Мью понял, что это только фасад для стеснительности. Стеснительность, которая проявилась так прекрасно, когда его уши и шея покраснели во время их почти поцелуя. Единственный почти поцелуй, который у них когда-либо был. 

А потом узнать, что его Яй Нонг был таким смелым, временами. Так откровенен и честен со своими ответами. Возможно, из-за отсутствия социального взаимодействия? Не совсем зная, что уместно, а что нет? Отсутствие социальных сигналов можно было заметить из-за частого общения и взаимодействия. Застенчивые дети, как правило, более неуклюжи. Для некоторых, это вызывает своего рода смущение. Для других, таких как Галф, это очаровательно и мило. Для кого-то, настолько застенчивого и замкнутого, он иногда, стремится быть абсолютно противоположным этому. 

За исключением случаев, когда он сварливый. И тогда он почти человеконенавистнический. Мью научился не строить планов с Галфом по утрам. Если он захочет позвонить тем вечером, чтобы обсудить их персонажей, он подождет, пока его Яй Нонга накормят, и он будет в сознании. Иногда Галф заходит так далеко, что даже говорит, как сильно он ненавидит людей в общем. Он говорит это, сидя на коленях Мью, смотря футбол в своем телефоне.

Галф красивый. Все это знают. Забавно, что Мью когда-то считал его таким мужественным. То, как он иногда сидит (в тех редких случаях, когда он не на его коленях) — Галф будет сидеть так скромно, как он часто видел, сидят девушки. Иногда с одной или обеими ногами, подтянутыми к груди, обнимающим колени, иногда настолько изящно наклоненными, что он выглядит как дама с ренессансной картины. В эти моменты Галф захватывает дух. И когда он наклоняет голову и играет со своими волосами или своими крошечными ушами, а его милое лицо растянуто в милой улыбке, Мью хочет погладить его щеку и сказать, какой он милый. 

И так же легко, Галф может воплотить этого мужественного футболиста с изогнутыми и злыми бровями, используя напряженный и агрессивный язык тела. Его речь становится отрывистой и ровной, как будто вы слышите самые темные части города. И этот вспыльчивый Галф заставляет Мью гореть. 

Милый и озорной Галф с его дерзкой усмешкой и остроумными ответами. Его дразнящие способы и непрекращаемое желание смущать Мью при каждой любой возможности. Галф, из-за которого у него повышается кровяное давление, учащенно сменяются мысли в голове, а пальцы ощущают покалывание.

И самое приятное то, что все это нормально для Галфа. Каждый аспект и противоречие. Мью потратил месяцы, пытаясь разгадать прекрасную загадку, которой является его коллега, той, которая удивляет его каждый день. Трудно сбалансировать работу над собой и быть там ради Нонга. Трудно быть его Пи, когда он хочет быть чем-то большим.

***

Галф сидит у него на коленях, погруженный в себя, пока он разговаривает с членами съемочной команды. Мью нравится разговаривать и смеяться с другими людьми, в то время как Галф, кажется, совершенно доволен тем, что сидит там или стоит, пока его живот потирают, похлопывают, трясут или сжимают. 

Он ждет, пока члены съемочной команды уходят, прежде чем тыкает пальцем в животик Галфа.   
— Ты сегодня уходишь первым?

— Думаю, да?

Он угумкает в ответ.   
— Сегодня вечером я должен плакать в сцене, — говорит он. — Жаль, что со мной не будет Нонга Stress Ball. — он крепко сжимает его и кладет голову на спину Галфа. 

— Я могу остаться, — внезапно говорит Галф. Мью смотрит вверх, сожалея, что сказал это. Он уверен, что у его коллеги есть дела поважнее. 

— Нет, ты должен идти домой первым. — он приподнимается и передвигает Галфа на своих коленях. — Так мне будет легче заплакать.

Галф смотрит на него через плечо.   
— Нет, я хочу увидеть, как Пи'Мью плачет. — он морщит нос и улыбается. Негодник. Маленький засранец. Самое восхитительное существо на планете. 

— Яй Нонг... — Пи'Мью использует свой угрожающий голос. Он использует его в шутку, хотя часть его действительно хочет заставить Галфа вести себя хорошо. Хочет заставить его быть хорошим ... хочет заставить его повиноваться. Но это очень, очень маленькая часть Мью. Та часть, у которой может быть набор цепных ремней, но никогда не использованных и, ну, он забегает далеко вперед. 

— Нонг Галф покраснел! — кричит Милд. Какого черта он здесь делает? Техно нет в этой сцене. 

Галф кажется напряженным в его руках.   
— Я покраснел, потому что мне стыдно за Пи'Мью.

Мью издает пренебрежительный звук.   
— Угу. Упрямый. С каждым днем Нонг все больше и больше становится похожим на Тайпа.

Тело Галфа снова расслабляется.   
— Ну, ты же знаешь, кого предпочитает Тайп, — говорит он ему. — Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Мью не может не улыбнуться. Тот факт, что его младший запомнил такую вещь и продолжает использовать ее, вызывает цветение в его груди.  
— И ты знаешь, кого предпочитает Тарн, — дразнится он. 

— Посмотри на него, он засмущался, — говорит Милд. — Я не думаю, что Яй Нонг снимается в этом шоу. Он просто ходит здесь без сценария.

Галф бьет его по руке. В лучшем случае выглядело, как вялая попытка. Как бы Мью хотелось, чтобы то, что говорил Милд, было правдой. Помимо манеры общения и гомофобии, Галф, кажется, хорошо подходит для своего персонажа. 

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Мью.   
— Я останусь и буду твоим Stress Ball.

— Oоооооу! — дразнит Милд. Его вскрики поддерживают несколько членов съемочной команды поблизости. Самый красивый красный оттенок распространяется на его щеках и ушах. Мью хочет однажды поцеловать эти уши, когда они покраснеют, хочет почувствовать, как тепло накапливается в них, когда он заставляет Галфа стесняться. 

Он наклоняется ближе и дразнит его.   
— Будь осторожен, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф улыбается ему.   
— Это твоя проблема, а не моя.

Как это справедливо.


End file.
